farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Archive Hello everyone! I am Ajraddatz, one of the active bureaucrats here. I do various tasks around the wiki, including welcoming new users and fixing stuff. If you need help, ask away! 18:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Thanks! Thanks for that welcome message... Could you please delete this photo: http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnowCaneTree.png thanks! I just uploaded a new photo with this name http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/File:Snow_Cone_Tree-icon.png :D thanks again! I hope I could make more improvements in this wiki... specially on unreleased items :D FV Agent007 14:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :) 15:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Error Message =Error= The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook It showed up when I'm saving the changes I've made with the page http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Unreleased_Items#Trees. I just want to add new images of unreleased trees but when I try to save my work an error has occurred :( FV Agent007 14:28, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I hope that the error would be fixed sooner or later :) ... I just want to update the unreleased items page :D actually I made a new page "snow cone tree" which I think this tree would be released during the country fair event. Clintang84 Patroller Hi Ajraddatz, Thanks for the Patroller Privs ... What exactly does this entail? If I had more time I would apply to be an Admin, however I do what I can in between work etc ... Maybe in the future Cheers Clintang84 01:18, November 12, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Test new user page Hi Ajraddatz. Wikia will be releasing a slightly redesigned user page in the near future, but first it needs to be QA tested on a few wikis. I was wondering if you'd like FarmVille Wiki to be one of those wikis. You can see the new user page design here. (NOTE: The "My ____ Wiki interview" section is a separate extension and will not be included in this test.) The most notable changes are showing which wikis the user has contributed to the most (with the option to hide wikis from the list), the user's recent activity, and the user's "Top pages" / most edited (with the option to hide pages from the list). So shoot me a message on my talk page when you decide whether or not to participate in the test. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 20:07, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. FarmVille Wiki will be added to the list. The new user page should be enabled sometime next week. JoePlay (talk) 20:52, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Icons for the recent Events Hey Ajraddatz, I created the pages for the Thanksgiving Event (2010) and the Agricultural Alchemy Theme, but I don't seem to have the icons for them. If you have them, could you do the upload please? Thanks DHA 16:56, November 17, 2010 (EDT) :I don't sorry. I get the individual images from a source, but I have no way of getting any others. 23:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin Thanks mate, appreciate the support Clintang84 01:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Block Framework Hi Ajraddatz, I know as a new Admin to the Group, this may seem out of place, however I have developed a framework for Blocking users who abuse the Wiki. I would like to know if there is a common page that only Admin can access where I can post this framework or proposal for feedback/amendments/approval. I was unsure how to contact the Admin Group as a whole, so I have contacted everyone individually. If anyone would like to see the proposed framework, I can email or create a page for all to view. IP Addresses/User accounts would need to be tracked. Possibly a page that only Admin could view OR someone who keeps a record of instances I will create a feedback section on my Talk Page User_talk:Clintang84#Block_Framework_Feedback Cheers Clintang84 13:43, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 vandal@@@ hai, can chu geeve me teh cawdes fer werld dawmination? kthxbai ZamorakO_o (talk) 22:16, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :no sry but im keel u 22:17, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Awwwww but wai? :c Are eye nawt chur buudeh? :c ZamorakO_o (talk) 22:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::no i haet u kthxbai 22:19, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Awwies, eye c how it are. :'c ZamorakO_o (talk) 22:20, November 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: New userpage feedback Hi Ajraddatz. Thanks for the feedback and suggestion. I'll definitely pass it on to the product team. In other news, I noticed the wiki's logo was quite blurry, so I sharpened and re-uploaded it. JoePlay (talk) 16:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC) A little bit of help here. I'm trying to make a template for a new wiki, City Ville.I want it to be like FarmVille Wiki & FrontierVille wiki. However, I ended up getting this. Thanks in advance. :) Wikitommy 02:50, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Greetings. and btw, I have a question Greetings Ajraddatz, I just joined and I have a question. But I already have it written up on my talk page and blog page.Hope to hear from you soon.Conlusor 20:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :) :) Raiine (Talk) 02:46, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas :Haha, thanks! 18:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for greeting me a Merry Christmas! :D I really appreciated it. Can I ask how you make those signature templates? ^_^ Ayopip Arigatōgozaimasu! Thanks for helping me with my sig! Now I have a few more questions: I've noticed that when I post a comment it doesn't appear immediately. Does that mean it's being approved? And I've also seen in the Patroller page that we can edit article comments... how can we do that? Ayopip (Talk) 01:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! What the title says :) Have a good one. P.S. I made a new template on the Home page which makes different-themed banners to show. Hope you like it! Ayopip (Talk) 16:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, the template looks great. Happy 2011! 16:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) FarmVille Chinese Hey! Do you think we shall create pages for the items released in the new Chinese version of FarmVille? Thanks, DHA 17:35 January 02, 2011 (EST) :Yes, by all means. 22:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Adminship Thanks! I am really happy that my RfA passed :) Now I will work even harder for the better of this Wiki. Ayopip (Talk) 00:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) FarmVille Updates I know I probably should have asked this before working on FarmVille Updates but I didn't think about it until last night which is why I'm asking now. When I post the updates, do I based the time via Wikia's time(UTC), EST or Zynga's time(PST)? For example, last night when the new updates came out, it was 5:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC); 00:00, January 3, 2011 (EST) and 21:00, January 2, 2011 (PST). Which date should I have used to post the updates on? Jc.phoenix 17:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :I guess FarmVille time, though I don't think that we've been actually following one or the other... 19:16, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :I've noticed that it was never consistent, so that's why I was asking. Thank you. Jc.phoenix 19:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC)